


Ice challenge

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Discord: Kakashi Lounge, Dog days of summer, Gen, Kakashi the smart one, Summer Festival, Teamwork makes the dreamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi visit a summer festival in Konoha together, where Yamato is volunteering at the hospital's booth's dunk tank to raise money. Naturally, the three decide it's their job to make sure Yamato goes in the water, at all costs!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Ice challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syusuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/gifts).



> Written for a 30 minute gift exchange on the Kakashi Lounge discord server for syusuke and their prompts!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined. "You were already late meeting us, and I don't want us to miss the whole festival!"

Kakashi sighed as he walked behind Sakura and Naruto at a slower pace than them. "It's a summer festival, Naruto, it's not going anywhere..."

Sakura stifled a laugh. "It's only here for a week, but it's the first day, so I can understand why Naruto is impatient...for once!"

Naruto frowned but continued to urge them to hurry, even though Sakura protested that the festival had only been open for two hours and they had plenty of time.

"What should we do first?" Naruto asked when they arrived, looking around with wide eyes. "Water balloon fight?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "I'm not doing that!"

"Eat ramen?" Naruto tried again.

"Maybe in a bit," Kakashi said. "Why don't we just walk around first and see what there is?"

"Good idea," Sakura agreed. "We should keep an eye out for Sai, he said he would meet us after lunch. Don't forget, we have to stop by the hospital's booth and see how they're doing!"

"It was awful nice of Captain Yamato to volunteer to help raise money for the hospital like that," Naruto said. "He's a nice guy, remind me why he's friends with you?" he said to Kakashi, who rolled his eye.

"Ungrateful kids," the copy nin muttered.

They set off, looking at the stalls, talking about what they wanted to come back to try, play, and eat, before eventually finding themselves at the hospital's area.

"Step right up!" Shizune called out. "Throw a ball and dunk Captain Yamato! The water is extra icy, folks, give him a cold bath! No one has succeeded yet, who will be the first to dunk him?"

"I'm going to check in with them," Sakura said. "Save me a place with you!" She headed to the table, as Kakashi and Naruto got in line.

"I can't wait to try!" Naruto said. "I'm totally going to soak him, believe it!"

Kakashi shook his head and watched a few people at the front of the line try, but there was a good number of people ahead of them, so he eventually pulled out his book to read and semi-pay attention to Naruto and soon Sakura as well.

"Okay, look out!" Naruto said, as he paid his money and received three wooden balls.

Yamato grinned at them from his perch, wearing a grey Konoha Hospital t-shirt and dark blue swim trunks.

Kakashi waved back and stood off to the side to watch.

"I hope you're ready to swim!" Naruto yelled, taking aim.

One, two, three balls missed, and Naruto frowned.

"Good try!" Shizune offered, as Naruto shrugged and headed to where Kakashi was standing.

"Sakura's up next, with her strength she should definitely get it!" Naruto said. "Go, Sakura!" he yelled.

Sakura grinned, then narrowed her eyes as she looked towards her target.

However, she was also unsuccessful.

"Someone's awfully lucky today," Sakura said as she, Naruto, and Kakashi went to say hello to Yamato.

He shrugged and smiled. "Guess Konoha's aim is off, I'm sure someone will get me wet," he said, as Kakashi snorted.

"Let's go have lunch, maybe we can try again later," Sakura said and they waved goodbye.

The three set off to the area with the most food vendors and soon were sitting at a table under the shade of a striped umbrella with their food.

"I have to grab something, be right back!" Sakura said, leaving before returning with three large clear plastic cups, filled with clear liquid, ice, and green leaves of some sort.

"What do we have here?" Kakashi asked, accepting one from her.

"It's a mojito, Lady Tsunade had them at a conference a month ago and made sure they were part of the festival. 

"So, booze?" Naruto asked, curious, and Sakura and Kakashi laughed.

"A kind of sweet citrusy minty alcoholic drink, yep," Sakura said.

"And they served it to you?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

Sakura shrugged. "I'm Tsunade's student, why not?"

Kakashi laughed again. "Guess you're starting to take after her in more and more ways. I won't say anything as long as you two don't overdo it."

Naruto and Sakura rolled their eyes but agreed, and they sat and talked as they ate.

"Man," Naruto said, stretching. "There's nothing better than being outside on a summer day. We should get ice cream later!"

"That does sound good," Sakura agreed. She frowned. "I hope Captain Yamato is alright being out in the sun for so long, I don't want him to burn."

"Huh?" Naruto asked. "Why?"

"Well, he's been there for a while," Sakura said, reflecting on the situation. "He hadn't gone in the water once, and by the time we tried he'd probably been out there for like three hours. He needs to cool off!"

Kakashi considered this. "That's true, and takes away the fun of a dunk tank. I find it hard that in a shinobi village not one person has hit the target..."

"Maybe you should try!" Naruto told Kakashi. "You didn't try, I bet you could dunk him!"

Kakashi thought about it more. "Something about this doesn't make sense. I mean, I expect Naruto to fail at it --"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, frowning and crossing his arms.

"But you have a lot of power, and good aim," Kakashi said to Sakura, who smiled. "And a lot of people play simple ball games, civilian or shinobi..."

"Thank you, sensei," Sakura said. "But, at least he's raising good money for the hospital, that's what counts!"

The others looked at her. 

"Dunking him is what counts!" Naruto said.

Kakashi sat back and took stock of everything while Sakura and Naruto continued to talk. Suddenly, he interrupted them.

"Sakura, how would you like to raise even more money for the hospital?"

"That would be great, of course!"

"I think I can help," Kakashi said. "Why don't you and Naruto go round up people to place bets on me dunking Yamato? If I can't make it in two shots I'll pay for twenty people to try it. Otherwise, they have to pay as if they took a turn, even if they actually do take one after me."

Naruto jumped up and cheered. "I said you'd be able to do it!"

Kakashi gave him a closed eye smile. "Oh, and maybe get Genma and Gai to help, they're good with things like that."

Sakura and Naruto nodded and the three of them cleaned up their trash and went their separate ways, Kakashi taking his time getting to the hospital's booth.

____

Yamato could tell something was up. Too many people had arrived and were just...standing at the booth, and Gai and Shizune were excited and loud.

"What's happening?" he tried to ask, but no one close enough would say.

He frowned as Kakashi appeared from the crowd, and people started to talk. 

Kakashi handed money to Shizune, who smiled widely at him, and passed him two balls.

Two...not three like everyone else...

Yamato's stomach dropped.

The crowd grew quieter as Kakashi stepped up to the line and looked at Yamato.

After a tense two seconds, Kakashi took aim...and missed.

The crowd both groaned and seemed to grow more excited.

Kakashi looked down at the ball in his hand and walked to Shizune, lowering his head to hers to say something. She seemed surprised but nodded and Kakashi swapped his ball, with what, Yamato couldn't tell.

"Ready?" Kakashi called out, as he stepped back to the line and took aim.

"What?" Yamato responded.

It was like in slow motion, Kakashi aimed and threw, and Yamato watched, in dread, as the ball came faster and faster...

And hit the target dead in the middle!

Yamato swore as his bench collapsed and he fell into the icy water, his whole body going under for a second.

Standing back up, he ran a hand over his face and shivered, the water was up to his chest and getting colder by the second.

The crowd was cheering and people were rushing to give Sakura and Shizune money.

Kakashi, after getting clapped on the back and praised by many, stuck his hands in his pockets and strode over to Yamato as he scrambled to get back to his perch.

"Having fun?" Kakashi asked.

Yamato frowned. "How did you figure it out?"

"Maa, I'd like to say it doesn't take a genius to figure out you were manipulating the wooden balls, but then again, I am a genius. I asked for one of the rubber balls they had near the bottom of their ball bin, and, well, you know how it went from there."

Yamato sighed. "I didn't ask them to use wooden balls, but when I realized it...well....I figured no harm no foul? But kami, this water is cold!"

Kakashi laughed. "Well, when you're done I'll get you this new drink Tsunade brought to the village...but until then, no more cheating!"

"Fine, fine," Yamato muttered, wringing out his shirt.

He was so busy doing that he almost didn't notice Kakashi reach out and towards the target with his hand.

"No, no, please!" Yamato shouted, but Kakashi continued, making Yamato fall into the water again.

"Senpai!" Yamato shouted at Kakashi's retreating back.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
